Then There Was You
by Psyche
Summary: They were lovers, once, but that time is over. What will become of their love if only one of them remembers?
1. Chapter One: Dreams of You

Title: Then There Was You   
Author: Psyche   
Genre: Sailor Moon   
Rating: R (explicit sexual content)   
  
---   
---   
  
Dear Readers,   
  
I'm back with another story. Or at least, I'm hoping I'm back   
with another story. Life has been hectic for me. Classes.   
Relationships failing. Etc. However, it's about to be Christmas   
break for me coming up this Thursday, so I should have more free   
time, and, amazingly enough, I've had some inspiration. So here   
is my first (posted) yuri fic. Haruka and Usagi. Read. Respond.   
And hopefully I'll be inspired to work on my other fics. I just   
don't have any more ideas for them, and that is NOT a good thing.   
  
Well, take care!   
  
Psyche   
  
---   
---   
  
Was there ever a moment I didn't love her? I'd give my life to   
see her smile. There is something in her eyes that lights up the   
world. It's difficult to understand how she makes me feel this   
way. I kissed her... tasted her soft lips -- strawberries. Her   
lips had tasted like strawberries. Her eyes had filled with   
surprise. Perhaps I shouldn't have kissed her, but some things   
couldn't be helped. I couldn't resist.   
  
She has been in my dreams for so long. I wake up, gasping for   
breath and covered in sweat. Even before I met her in this life,   
she was there, calling me. I waited an eternity to see her again.   
My Princess. The Guardian of the Moon and Earth. She defends it   
all. So strong. So strong. She is so powerful and so innocent.   
Sometimes she seems like a child, but there is more to her. I   
see it. In my dreams, I see the woman she is. I see the woman   
she was.   
  
She was once my lover. Hidden from all. We had spent many nights   
wrapped in each other's arms. My lips would trail down her neck.   
I remember it as if it were just last night. I carressed her body,   
pressing my naked body to hers. Her moans were arousing. Soft   
skin. I remember fingers, my fingers, carressing her sides. I'd   
kiss her breast. My mouth taking her nipple and suckling on it   
lightly. She was always so sensative. She'd beg me for more. Beg   
me to do more. And with a laugh, I'd move further down till I   
found her open to me. My lips would kiss her clit. My tongue would   
carress and then dive into her. I enjoyed her taste. Her hands   
would be in my hair, holding me there. I knew what buttons to push.   
I knew when to slow down and when to speed up. She was mine, then.   
She was all mine. In secret, I possessed her. All of her. She would   
scream, loud. Cry out in her orgasm, uncaring of who heard her.   
Yes, then, she was mine. Even the Prince did not have her like I   
did. Even as he came to visit and took her to his bed many nights,   
her cries were not like those I produced. He could not make her   
scream. He may have been her husband, but I was her lover. I was her   
love.   
  
Now, she isn't mine. Time has passed. Generations and generations.   
There have been many wars. There has been much death. And we have   
been reborn on the same planet. He has her now. The Prince. He has   
her, though she does not know any better. She has no memory of our   
love. But he does. The Prince remembers. The looks he gives me. He   
knows. He knows what we have been, and he knows what I wish for us   
to become.   
  
The Princess was once MY lover. Someday, she'll be mine again. But   
I will be patient. She will learn to love me again, perhaps.   
After all, we both have our mates. We both have our ties. She has   
Endymion. Mamoru. And I... I have Michiru. Who has been so good to   
me all of these years.   
  
I would never wish to hurt them, but it will one day become   
unavoidable.   
  
---   
---   
  
forgottenevermoreyahoo.com 


	2. Chapter Two: Hidden Truth

Title: Then There Was You  
Author: Psyche  
Genre: Sailor Moon  
Rating: R (explicit sexual content)  
  
---  
---  
  
Dear Readers,   
  
Another chapter. Long time no see. Right? lol. Sorry. I've been away,  
at school, and I finally got some time to myself... it's summer. This   
is a short chapter, sorry.  
  
Well, hope you like the fic.  
  
Take care!  
  
Psyche  
  
---  
---  
  
It was morning, and the sun hadn't even risen yet. There was dew over   
the grass and trees. This was my time. I love to run in the darkness.   
Streetlamps casting only a soft glow on the empty sidewalks. The   
morning was beautiful. Unlike the park's late nights, it was quiet.   
There were no college students partying. There were no couples having   
their romantic midnight roundevous. It was beautiful. It was quiet.   
It was still. And it was mine.  
  
I run in the mornings. It keeps me in shape for track season. It also   
helps me clear my head. Besides, I find it difficult to sleep most   
nights. Dreams plague me. There are two types of dreams I see. There   
are my vivid love-making memories of Serenity. And then there are my   
nightmares. Both are not welcome. Both leave me sweating and breathing   
heavily. Sometimes shivering.   
  
Michiru asks me what is wrong, but I won't tell her. These nightmares.   
I see cold eyes. I feel cold hands touching my face. I cry. I weep.   
There are moments where I scream. Beg forgiveness.  
  
But forgiveness for what? I don't know.  
  
My dreams are either memories or predictions. I had no memory of those   
eyes, hands, screams. There could only be one answer.   
  
The future held no peace.  
  
---  
  
Omnicient POV  
  
There was peace. Finally. After so many years, they had finally found   
peace. Her and her Endymion were finally together. Their daughter was   
home, safe, in the future. The Inner Senshi had finally moved on to   
their careers, college, husbands. The Outer Senshi were making names   
for themselves in racing, painting, music, and more. They lived in a   
mansion just outside of Tokyo, alone and undisturbed by the outside   
world. Usagi was living her dream. She was married to her Prince. And   
they were happy. There were several years to come before the world   
froze over, and while they had no idea what was to become of them   
before that time, they were certain that there was nothing they could   
not successfully defeat.   
  
She was no longer a child. She had grown into a beautiful woman,   
nearly 21 years old. She was not Usagi. No. She was Serenity. Though,   
she held to her memories of the present time. She did not want to live   
in the past. She had a future before her, and she would mold it as she   
saw fit. She did not dive into destiny. Instead, she chose her path,   
willingly. She loved Endymion, and she was happy.  
  
Maybe it was true, that she had never known anything else. She had   
never experienced anything else. But there was little that she wanted   
to experience.  
  
She was Sailor Moon. She was the Moon Princess. She was the future   
Neo-Queen Serenity. She had seen so much. She had known so much. There   
was little left for her to explore except her own love for Endymion.   
So much had held them apart. She refused to let anything else get in   
her way. She had chosen him. There was no path better than the one she   
had chosen. No other road to follow.  
  
---  
  
Sailor Pluto was silent for a long time. Her staff in hand, she stared   
out over the vast mists of time. Something was not right. The mists   
were thickening. The future becoming more and more unclear.  
  
Dark eyes.  
  
Dark heart.  
  
Dark voices.  
  
There was a darkness coming. There would be a change in destinies.   
  
There would be a changing of the winds and rains. The storms were   
rising.  
  
And a voice stood out among them, calling. Screaming. Begging   
forgiveness.  
  
A voice not of the present, but of the future.   
  
Sailor Pluto was still. Her eyes closed. She listened. It echoed above   
the roaring darkness. It broke past the mists. It was soft and   
painful. She opened her eyes and whispered. "Haruka."  
  
---  
  
Endymion was not a man to be ignored. He had a tall commanding figure,   
eyes filled with determination, and knowledge that seemed to span time   
itself. He was no longer Mamoru, though many still called him that. He   
had become Prince Endymion and the future Neo-King Endymion. He had   
fallen into his destiny with open arms and an open heart. He had his   
Serenity. He had his peace. He had his hope and his love.   
  
Sailor Uranus was a problem, but not a big one. He had all his memories.   
He knew of Haruka's love for Usagi. Of her love for the Moon Princess.   
Even during the Silver Millenium, he had known of their secret love   
affairs. He had been jealous. Yes, he had been quite jealous. He would   
have killed the Princess of Uranus long ago, had it not been for the   
fact that no one else knew. No one else remembered.   
  
There was no peace. There had not been peace for a long time.   
  
While away in Paris, Makoto had had several encounters with weak youma,  
at first to have been believed to be remnants of past battles, but later  
it was realized that these were not the same energy signatures they had  
seen before.  
  
Minako had returned to London to finish schooling there, and had also  
had a number of battles with youma.   
  
Rei had stayed at the Hiwaka Shrine. While she had seen no battles  
first-hand, she had looked into the Great Fire. There, she saw all that  
was going on. She felt the evil manifesting itself.   
  
Ami had also stayed in Japan, but not in Tokyo. Her encounters with youma  
were few and far between.  
  
The Outher Senshi, having stayed close to Tokyo, had seen only one or  
two youma since the last major battle.   
  
He and Usagi had both stayed in Tokyo. Her family was there, and his   
career had led him to stay there. He had defeated a few youma as well,   
but they were weak.  
  
They had all kept in touch. He, as the future king and Serenity's closest  
protector, had been informed of each battle in detail. He had transfered  
the information to Luna, who had coincidentally, already been informed  
by Artemis, who had followed Minako back to London.  
  
It was evident that these attacks were not sparatic. Had they been, they  
would have been focused in Tokyo, the center of all negative activity for  
the past decade.  
  
However, these attacks were not, and they seemed to be growing steadily  
stronger. Something was forming. A power was building. A darkness was  
consuming his planet. This battle would take all their efforts. Before  
then, all evil had attacked Tokyo. This all seemed so wrong. Something  
wasn't right. He could feel it in him. He could sense it in his planet.  
  
The Senshi had to be ready.  
  
Usagi had been kept in the dark. She had no need to know of the little   
battles that had taken place. Soon there would be a war, and then, only   
then, would Sailor Moon come forth again.   
  
He loved the princess. He loved her. He loved her Senshi. He protected   
them. But that also meant from themselves and each other.  
  
He feared that without her love, he would die. He feared that without  
her, the Earth would fade away, consumed by whatever evil infected it.  
  
He feared that if she left him, all his strength would be gone.  
  
He would not let the future die because of Haruka.  
  
---  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
There is nothing in this world I love more than Serenity, my Usagi, my   
Koneko. There is nothing I desire more than her happiness. If she truly   
loves Endymion, than she will remain his. But I know the truth. In the  
past, she loved me. She loves me still.  
  
I know she does.  
  
Nothing will keep me from her and her arms.  
  
---  
---  
  
Please leave a response. I love comments. I love constructive criticism.  
  
Thanx!  
  
Psyche  
forgottenevermoreyahoo.com 


End file.
